Le Panier Mystère
by Firefly1410
Summary: OS. Jour de travail banal. Un seul évènement perturbe cette journée pour Tony, une surprise sur son bureau.


**OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Panier. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Le Panier Mystère**

C'était ce qui semblait être un jour ordinaire pour Tony Dinozzo. Un réveil auprès de sa petite amie actuelle, une bonne douche, un café (surtout le café…) et le voilà en route pour le bureau du NCIS. Les temps étaient plutôt calmes en ce moment. Pas de grandes affaires, juste des choses courantes et beaucoup trop de documents administratifs à remplir.

Au volant de sa Chevry, il observait les feu rouge passer au vert et rouler des mécaniques au sens propre du termes. Encore un virage à droite et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à garer la voiture.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il passa son badge et grimpa dans l'ascenseur où McGee le rejoignit. Même si Tony l'appréciait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir comme un bleu. Autant Ziva était arrivée et elle avait plus ou moins bien intégrée le NCIS sans pour autant passer par le cap 'Bleu'.

Une discussion cordiale entre les deux hommes débuta alors que l'ascenseur montait au 4e étage. Non pas que ça l'ennuyait mais ses histoires de geek n'étaient pas toujours des plus intéressantes. A la place, Tony préférait largement se vanter de ses dernières conquêtes.

Enfin, le bip du 4e étage se fit entendre et Tony suivi de McGee sortirent de la cage. Machinalement, le premier se dirigea vers son bureau, tout en saluant Ziva d'une blague douteuse dont il avait le secret.

« Vraiment toujours aussi drôle, DiNozzo, pourquoi ne la racontes-tu pas à Gibbs ? »

« Raconter quoi à Gibbs ? » Coupa le chef qui arrivait toujours à ce moment précis.

« Rien patron, private joke… »

« Bien, nouvelle affaire, nous partons dans 10 minutes … » Déclara le grand patron avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Ziva toujours prête, acquiesça et prépara ses affaires. McGee l'imita rapidement. En revanche, pour Tony, ce ne fut pas la même chose. Il choisit de se poser quelques secondes, le temps de terminer son café.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait sur son bureau. Car en effet, là, posé entre l'écran et le clavier, se trouvait un simple panier, dont seulement l'anse dépassé, mais où le reste était caché. Curieux comme un chat, Tony commença à déballer le paquet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Gibbs revenait déjà, ordonnant à tout le bureau de se mettre en route immédiatement. Tant pis, le panier mystère attendra.

Malheureusement, ce panier maudit n'arrêta pas d'envahir l'esprit de Tony. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ? Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait tenir. Peut-être la peur de se faire gronder par le patron. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Pour autant, durant toute la journée, il ne songea qu'à ce panier, sur ce bureau qui attendait d'être ouvert. Enfin, si personne n'y touchait. Personne ne ferait ça, de toutes les manières ? Non ?

L'affaire en cours était sans intérêt réel. Un marine avait disparu, sans laisser de trace, et il était urgent de le retrouver parce que … Mais qui pouvait lui envoyer un panier comme ça ? Ca devait forcément cacher quelque chose ?

« DiNozzo ! Concentration ! » Réprimanda Gibbs.

« Oui, patron. »

Concentration, oui, c'était possible. Il pouvait le faire. Des preuves, des indices. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait ….

C'était peut-être de la nourriture ? Un panier garni, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Des plats italiens, ses préférés ?

« Tony ! » Gronda une nouvelle Gibbs.

Oui, le Marine disparu ! Alors, la femme n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis une semaine environ. Les relevés bancaires signifiaient qu'il s'était servi de sa carte trois jours auparavant à 600 kilomètres de là.

Inconsciemment, Tony ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Ils allaient bientôt devoir retourner au bureau pour examiner les preuves, non ?

La curiosité était presque trop forte. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Ca devait être quelque chose, pour que ce soit caché de la sorte.

Et blablabla, jamais elle ne se taisait cette femme …

Allez, il avait assez de preuves comme ça, maintenant, retour au bureau.

Miracle !

La voiture roulait enfin vers le QG du NCIS. Quelle bonne nouvelle !

A peine arrivés, Tony se rua vers son bureau. Le panier était toujours là. Ne pouvant plus résister, il se jeta dessus sous le regard amusé de McGee et Ziva. Comme un gosse le jour de Noël, il déchira le papier et put enfin voir la surprise… hum… en fait, décevante….

Car là, dans ce panier, ce panier qu'il avait eu envie de découvrir toute la journée, se trouvait juste une petite peluche tenant un cœur avait écrit en gros 'Câlin' dessus.

Tout ça pour ça !


End file.
